


What's my name?

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chat shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: "So Taron, I'm sure you remember me asking you the last time you were here about your hometown? Do you mind reminding the audience where you grew up?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harttwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harttwin/gifts).



> For Harttwin. Based on this post. 
> 
> "I was just thinking about how every show host has tortured taron abt the name of the village thing, and i was wondering if they’ll do it again when k2 comes out and my mind just came up w the image of colin just sighing and saying it for him like"
> 
> Hope you like it! Also I'm Welsh but I struggle myself with the language so any translation faults are my own.

"So Taron, I'm sure you remember me asking you the last time you were here about your hometown? Do you mind reminding the audience where you grew up?" Jonathan asks with a glint of humour in his eyes.

Taron was sat on the chat show sofa with Colin Firth, the two of them promoting the Kingsman sequel. This was their third chat show of that week. First it had been Graham Norton and then it had been Alan Carr and now Jonathan was grilling them about the new movie.

It was also the third time on this press tour that Taron had been asked this question.

Colin's eyes flickered to Taron and he saw the light die in Taron's eyes. Clearly Taron was getting fed up with being asked, he'd said as much to Colin earlier in the greenroom before the show. It had become to feel like it was a sideshow for Taron, something amusing that had lost it's edge months ago but was being slowly dragged on.

Taron was about to open his mouth to reply when Colin decided to take matters into his own hands.

"It's Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch" Colin said crisply to Jonathan, he then turned to look at Taron "was that correct?"

Both Jonathan and Taron were looking at him with wide eyes. No one said anything for a few seconds but then Jonathan piped up "Colin, that was amazing! Give it up for him ladies and gents!"

The audience went wild, but Colin didn't really hear it. He was too busy looking at Taron who was smiling softly at him in wonder.

"Has Taron been giving you Welsh lessons then, Colin?" Jonathan asks, breaking the spell that seemed to pass over Colin at Taron's gaze.

Colin turned to look at Jonathan and gave him a curt nod "yes, he did. You find you pick up how to say that town's name if you're exposed to repeated uses of it"

Jonathan chuckled "and do you know anything else in Welsh, Colin?"

Colin pretends to pause for a second, before replying "yes I do Ffyc off"

Now that sets the audience off and Jonathan shakes his head "you can't say that Colin! First time we will have to bleep out Welsh language on our show!" the audience laugher goes on for a little bit and as soon as it dies down Jonathan turns to Taron "Taron, what do you say about that? Did you teach him how to swear in Welsh?"

Taron shrugs but smiles good naturedly "he must have heard me use that word before, I haven't taught him any Welsh I swear!"

"Like we believe you, Taron!" Jonathan replies "I bet you're always with him teaching him new swear words. Isn't that right, Colin?"

Colin chuckles "he taught me that in return for me teaching him not to order penis in an Italian restaurant"

The audience laughs again and Jonathan raises his voice slightly to be heard "I guess that's a very useful thing to be taught. Sadly though, we are out of time tonight. Thank you so much to my guests Taron Egerton and Colin Firth! Now to sing us out we have a treat for you ladies and gentlemen, straight from their A Head Full Of Dreams tour we have Coldplay!"

The lights dim and everyone's attention goes to the band, so Colin turns his attention to Taron and sees Taron grinning happily at him and knows he did good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
